An Unexpected Journey
by x.Fili-and-Kili-Girl.x
Summary: My character is called Siri, Thorin's daughter and cousin to Kili and Fili. She has a secret that she has kept hidden from her friends and family for a while. What will the others think of her now when she confesses her dark secret? Enjoy! Kili/OC/Fili/Thorin. PS I am not following the books because I havent read them. This is my story and I'll write whatever I want.
1. Siri, Daughter of Thorin

**Hey guys, I know that a lot of people say that I'm not following the concept of the book/movie but I'm not following the book at all. i'm only following parts of the movie but my character is only made up and i know it confuses people but please, it's my first Hobbit story, please don't judge. Cheers.**

_**Siri, Daughter of Thorin**_

My name is Siri, daughter of Thorin and cousin of Kili and Fili. I have been with my father and cousins for as long as I could remember, even though I was the King's daughter, my cousins are heirs to the throne. I have no idea about the royalty or the family stories that my father talks about. I am no ordinary princess of Erebor, but I am a warrior like my family. I am the first young lady that has ever used a bow and arrow and a sword that both my cousins had taught me throughout the years. I don't wear dresses but I can wear an armoured suit. My father does not like the idea of a woman to join in the wars. He's too overprotective of me and it goes for Kili and Fili also. I have been asking myself the same questions that have been left unanswered in my head. My heart has been guiding me to do what's right and I have chosen to fight and save my home, my family and of course, my people. But there's a secret that I have told no-one about. When I was younger, a wizard had put a curse on me. Every full moon or part of the moon that shines in the sky, I become angry and I turn into a beast that I had feared throughout my childhood and adulthood. I haven't told my father, Kili or Fili about the curse but I will when the time is right. But for now I will concentrate on what I'm doing now.

I was in a field with my bow and arrow with Kili and Fili by my side. I have been getting better with my aims and bet Kili with the targets. Of course, he was surprised and Fili chuckled with anticipation. "That's a really good shot, Siri. Kili had taught you well," said Fili as he sat on a rock watching the scene in front of him.

I turned to face him with a triumphant smile on my face. "You have also taught me well of using a sword, Fili. Father wouldn't have appreciate of me going into battle with you guys, but I am not any ordinary woman for crying out loud. I have a chance to save our home as much as you guys do. Father needs to accept my decisions."

Kili and Fili both exchange glances at each other and faced me again. Kili sighed. "Siri, we just don't want you to get hurt. We care so deeply about you and we don't want to lose you."

I sighed and smiled at them. "I know you do, but I have a right to defend my home and family just as much. We can destroy our enemies once and for all and we'll have peace. Don't you agree?" They both nodded and they hugged me. I hugged them back and we packed up and headed back to the others.

We had been camping in a cave with Gandalf, Bilbo and the other dwarves. Kili, Fili and I were sitting beside the fire, sharpening our blades and arrows, when all of a sudden, we heard a roar of a warg and orcs. They are the most hideous creatures that you could ever see, especially in the night. Bilbo turned around, frightened of what is out there. "What was that?" he asked.

Kili replied. "Orcs," as he and Fili stared out in the horizon.

Fili replied next. "They are hideous creatures that come out of the night and they are ruthless as any other beasts, especially goblins."

Bilbo turned around and my cousins had giggled but I nudged both of them. "That's not funny you guys. Most of us are scared here, and yet your making jokes," I said to them.

They looked down in shame. "We didn't mean anything by it," Kili replied.

I sighed as I looked up at the midnight sky with a full moon shining down on us. _Wait, full moon?_ I thought to myself as I gasped and jumped up and walked away from the group but got stopped by my father. "Siri, where do you think you are going?"

"Father, I don't have time to explain. I have to get away just now otherwise I'll do something that I will regret for the rest of my life. You have to trust me," I pleaded and Thorin was about to argue but I quickly ran off. All that I could hear in the distance were my cousins yelling my name, but I kept running until I broke out into a beast that I had feared all of my life. I turned into a black warg but I kill the evil, not the good, but it's hard to control my actions. I kill whatever that gets in my way.

I was running when I heard a snarl coming my way, I snarled back and attacked the warg that was running towards me. I managed killing it but was injured in the process. I was a strong being by killing six wargs and orcs as the rest had ran back to where they had came from. I went back to the camp still in my warg form and the others got a fright of their lives when they saw me but I backed away and whimpered. Kili and Fili noticed as they both walked towards me carefully. I fell and changed back into my human form completely exposed. Kili took off his jacket and wrapped it around me when I was unconscious. They all looked startled and confused by what's happened to me.

oOo

Fili walked up to his Uncle. "Uncle, Siri is fine but injured a bit badly. We have to let her rest and she will tell us what's happened when she is ready. We can't force her to tell us." He watched Thorin closely for anything for him to reply back, but Thorin said nothing. How could he? His only daughter had turned into a beast which he didn't know about, but neither has both of his nephews.

Thorin forced to look away from the sight of his daughter whilst she was still sleeping as Kili watched over her. He walked away and sat on a rock. He wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

Fili walked back over towards his brother and sat on the opposite side of Siri when she was still knocked out. "How is she?" asked Fili.

Kili shrugged. "I don't know. She hasn't moved for a while now."

oOo

After he finished that sentence, I woke up startled and gasped for air. I felt both pair of hands trying to comfort me. I looked at their faces. "Fili? Kili?"

They sighed in relief and hugged me as I hugged them back. I looked around and noticed that Thorin wasn't with us. "Where's father?"

The boys glanced at each other. "He's just around the corner. He wants to be alone with his thoughts at the moment. Now won't be a good time of speaking to him," Fili replied and Kili nodded in agreement.

I closed my eyes and looked down exhaling and opened them again as I noticed that I was only wrapped up in Kili's jacket. I blushed with embarrassment and coughed. "Uh... Guys, would you pass over my bag please? I have to... Um... You know." They both went wide eyed with understanding and hurried to get my bag with my extra clothing and I quickly changed, feeling more comfortable now.

The sky started to brighten up now and everyone had packed up, got on our ponies and continued our journey. Bilbo was riding beside me whilst Fili and Kili were riding behind us. Bilbo was acting a bit uncomfortable riding beside me and I sighed. "Bilbo, I know you want to ask me something since it's been eating you alive and making you uncomfortable," I said.

Bilbo looked at me. "How did it happen? With...? You know."

"One of the wizard's had cast a spell on me by turning into a monster that we hate the most. Everytime the moon is in the night sky, I change. I can change in the day time as well when there's any danger around. It's a curse and sometimes, I don't know, I can't control the beast within me. Father hadn't known this since this morning, it freaked all of you out and I didn't know what to do. I can't stop. It's hard for you lot to understand the situation. Saruman was the one who cursed me, I could recognize that night when he came into my bedroom and cursed me. I was afraid and have been ever since," I explained, "but, I have to live with it or I could ask Gandalf to take the curse away, but I seriously doubt that." I shrugged and zoned out for a few minutes as the memory had flashed into my mind again. It haunted my dreams every night.

**A/N: well that's chapter 1 up. I know that a couple of people had said that Saruman isn't evil blah blah blah but this is my story and I can write whatever I like. So I've written chapter 2 and its up. So check it out and please review. Cheers.**

**~Shelbi**


	2. Well You Should Be Frightened

_**Well You Should Be Frightened**_

_It was early winter. I was 12 years old, getting ready for bed and about to go to sleep, when I heard my window open. I hid under my covers because I was scared. I felt the quilt slide off and I turned to look at the intruder. He was a white wizard and a powerful one at that. His name was Saruman. I heard him saying some words in an unfamiliar language. Lightning had struck throughout the skies and I jumped with fright but I couldn't scream. I was shocked and I was trembling all over. I felt this weird tingling feeling when Saruman repeated the spell over and over again until I blacked out._

_I woke up with blurry vision. I was confused when my vision had cleared. I looked down and saw that I was on all fours, covered in black fur and I had a nozzel. I looked in the mirror and my eyes widened in fear. I was a warg. Father had told me a story about wargs of how they were vicious creatures. Like a rabid wolf. I feared for the worst as I blacked out again._

Bilbo had watched me going into a trance when I was hallucinating my past. I was so out of it, I hadn't heard my cousins shouting my name. "SIRI!"

I was holding as tightly as I could on my pony's neck, I accidently snapped it's poor neck. I snapped out of my revery and came back to the present. "What?" I asked the boys when I saw all eyes on me with frightened eyes. I looked down and noticed that my pony had collapsed, not moving a muscle. I checked for a pulse and I found none. I screamed and scrambled up with wide eyes and tears leaked down my cheeks. Kili and Fili both came up to me, holding me tight and saying soothing words in my ears. Bloody visions! They always make me lose control of what's in front of me. My cousins lifted me up and I sat behind Fili as we all continued our journey. I looked behind me and whispered. "I'm so sorry, Cali," and I buried my face in Fili's back.

I fell asleep when we had stopped for the night. Fili looked at Kili and whispered. "Kili!" Kili got off of his pony and walked towards his brother, "help Siri down but don't wake her." Kili nodded and with both arms, he gently took me off of the pony and carried me to a cave and laid me there by covering me up in a blanket. I sighed quietly and the brothers' lips curved into a smile.

oOo

Thorin walked up towards his nephews and looked down at Siri. "How's she doing?"

"She's tired and upset of what she did a few hours ago," replied Kili.

Thorin nodded and stared at his daughter for a long two seconds and then walked away. The brothers shook their heads in disappointment towards their uncle because of the truth about Siri.

oOo

I stirred and slowly opened my eyes. It was still dark and everyone was asleep except for my father. Now is the best time to talk to him. I took a deep breath and got up whilst walking towards my father. "Father?" Thorin looked up but didn't say anything, so I continued, "about what happened? I should've told you long ago. I shouldn't have kept this secret from you or the boys." I shook a bit and closed my eyes to concentrate more clearly. "But I had my reasons not to tell you."

Thorin had that glint in his eye and shot me a look which I had never seen before. _Is he worried about me?_ I thought to myself. _Of course, he is! He's your father after all!_ My subconscious yelled at me. I closed my eyes slowly and sat next to Thorin. "You should've told me from the beginning, Siri. It frightens me and the boys," said Thorin after the awkward silence.

I looked up and scowled a bit. "Well you should be frightened. Hell, even I'm frightened myself, but I can't change back into the innocent little girl I once was! I just..." I sighed just to keep my temper down, "I just want this to be over." I whispered.

Thorin was taken back from my outburst, but he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed lightly. "I know and we will help you to get away from all of this. I promise," he whispered back.

I looked up at him again. "You can't make promises that you can't keep, father." I got up and walked away from Thorin and the others whilst I went into the cave and laid down on my furry leather jacket, crying as I fell asleep.

oOo

Bilbo was shocked as he watched Siri walk into the cave crying. He wanted to be there for her but he was stuck. He didn't know what to do to cheer up his friend. He noticed that Kili, Fili, Bofur and Balin had sad expressions and they felt... Well... Guilty. _Guilty of what exactly?_ He thought to himself. He got up and walked towards the boys in their little cave with the fire burning. "Are you guys alright?" he asked with concern.

Fili and Kili nodded. "Yes, we're fine, just worried about Siri. She's the youngest out of all of us," replied Fili as he smoked his pipe. Kili was silent and didn't say anything. He was more worried about his cousin. He sighed as he made a decision by going to make sure that Siri was alright, but he was stopped by his brother. "Where are you going, brother?" asked Fili.

Kili turned around and replied back. "I'm gonna make sure she's alright. She's been through enough." Fili nodded and Kili walked to see his cousin.

Bilbo turned his attention to Fili again. "Are you sure they are gonna be alright? Kili has been quiet for a few hours now and that worries me a little," he said.

Fili nodded. "I'm perfectly sure they are gonna be just fine. I know my brother and cousin since they were born. I'll always look out for them and always be there by their side until the day we die."

Bilbo was shocked about Fili's answer, but he nodded as he understood. Family is more important. He turned and laid on his back, staring at the night sky with the moon and stars all shining. His eyes started to droop, so he fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

oOo

I was still crying and tried to get some sleep, but sleep wouldn't take over me. I felt a hand on my back in a gentle gesture. I turned my head and noticed my cousin Kili was trying to calm me down. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Kili.

I sniffed and nodded. "I'm fine," I whispered, but Kili wasn't buying it. He knows me too well.

He shook his head. "No, you're not. What has Uncle said to you?"

"He didn't say much. He said that we'll get through this and that he promised that life will be better, but I said to him that you can't make promises that you can't keep," I replied whilst sniffling again and more tears ran down my cheeks. Kili wiped them away with his thumbs and caressed them. I looked deeply into his gorgeous brown orbs, getting lost in them. They were like warm chocolate brown colour and it calmed me down instantly.

Kili smiled. "Some of us do keep our promises that we make, Siri. Fili and I have made you promises and we kept them by looking out for you," he whispered. I smiled back and hugged him. We both dozed off to sleep by just holding each other and listening to each other's breathing and heart beats. It calmed me down and brought a smile to my face. I felt another body lying on the opposite side of my body and an arm draped around my waist. I knew instantly it was Fili. I smiled wider and let sleep take over me. I'm so glad I had my cousins with me.

**A/N: That's chapter 2 up. What do you think? I know it'll confuse you guys a little but that's how i write lol. Please review and I'll start chapter 3 soon. Cheers.**

**~Shelbi**


	3. On The Road Again

_**On The Road Again**_

The next morning, I woke up in good high spirits. I yawned, stretched out my limbs and relaxed. I looked down on my right to see Kili snoring softly, I giggled a little and turned on my left to see Fili sleeping quietly. They both look cute when they are sleeping. I grinned widely and got up whilst walking out of the cave. Everyone else were still asleep except for Gandalf. He was smoking on his pipe and blew out some smoke-rings. I thought to myself that Gandalf had maybe learnt that from Bilbo or it's the other way around. I shrugged and got the fire going for cooking breakfast. I cooked the stew in the pan whilst waiting patiently for the others to wake up.

A few minutes later, the breakfast was finished cooking and the boys had started waking up because of the food that they could smell. Bofur sniffed the air and his stomach growled. I giggled and placed the food on plates for them. "Morning las, what are you cooking there?" asked Bofur.

I gave him a plate of food and replied. "Stew, like we always eat. You guys need to eat up before we move on." They all nodded and ate their food. There were moans of approval of my cooking. I smiled, grabbed a plate and walked over to my father whilst giving him his food. "Here, eat up and we can hit the road again."

Thorin took the plate and nodded his head in gratitude. "Thank you."

I smiled and walked back to the others. The boys had finished their meal and started packing up so that we could hit the road again. I rode on Kili's pony, whilst sitting behind him since I had rode on Fili's last time. Take it in turns. I noticed something odd, because the boys were exceptionally quiet which made me frown. "Kili, Fili, why are you boys so quiet? You use to be more alive and joking around. What's happened there?" I asked. My cousins exchange a glance and Fili turned to me.

"Well, since this is the day for not joking around is because there might be orcs, wargs or goblins out here. That's why we're quiet so that we could concentrate on the enemy before we joke around," he replied and I nodded in understanding and I placed my head on Kili's back humming a tune that helps me relax more. Kili tensed a bit but relaxed when I started humming.

Suddenly we stopped when Thorin raised his hand to halt and stay quiet. I looked around for any danger, there wasn't any as far as I could tell, but I looked at Bilbo's sword, but it wasn't glowing. I frowned in confusion. _Isn't that sword suppose to glow?_ My subconscious said to me. I shook my head and said to Kili. "We should keep on moving, I have a sense of deja vu, but I don't know if it's good or bad."

Kili nodded and shouted to Thorin. "Uncle, we need to keep going!"

We all trotted on and arrived at an abandoned burnt house which belonged to a farmer and his family. I heard Thorin give orders. "We shall camp here for the night. Kili, Fili, look after the ponies. Oin and Gloin build a fire." He walked into the burnt house and looked around.

Gandalf was on edge. "I think it would be wise for us to move on. We could go to the Elves for help."

Thorin had given Gandalf a glare. "I will not go to them, not after what happened when we lost Erebor. The Elves had betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them, Thorin. The Elves are no enemy of yours, they could help," Gandalf tried to reason, but Thorin wouldn't listen.

"I will not go to them!" he shouted.

Gandalf huffed and walked away. He heard Bilbo talking to him. "Where are you going, Gandalf?"

"Away from here. I've had enough of dwarves for one day. I can only count on someone who is wiser," he said.

"And who will that be?"

"Myself, Mr Baggins!" Gandalf fumed and was out of sight.

Bilbo turned to Balin, who stood next to him. "Is he coming back?" Balin shrugged and they both looked at the direction Gandalf had disappeared from.

I walked up to Bilbo. "Don't worry about him, Bilbo. He can look after himself and plus he's a powerful wizard that one. Don't strain yourself," I winked at him and walked over to the fire to warm up as the temperature had dropped.

Nightfall has come upon us and Bilbo was still worrying over Gandalf, who was gone for a long time. "He's been gone for a while now," said Bilbo.

Bofur was putting some stew in the bowls and replied back. "Don't worry lad, he's fine and he'll come back when he's ready. Do us a favour and take these over to the lads."

I perked up and said. "I'll help you too. I wanna see how my cousins are getting on. Come on," I took a bowl from Bilbo and we walked over to where Kili and Fili were by watching out for the horses.

We both stopped beside Kili and Fili, who were standing like statues. We exchange glances and Bilbo asked. "What is it?"

"We're suppose to be watching the ponies," replied Kili.

I frowned. "Yeah, what's up with that? What's going on?"

Fili turned and faced us. "We might have a slight problem."

Kili spoke again. "We had 16..."

"...But now there's 14," added Fili.

My eyes widened and so did Bilbo's. "How the bloody hell did you manage to lose two ponies?" I shouted in a whisper.

They both ignored me. Fili turned his head. "Hey, there's a light. Come on," he waved his hand and we all followed him until we approached a fallen tree trunk and we crouched down to keep us from being seen. We all snapped our heads to a giant troll who was carrying two more of our ponies as they were making helpless noises.

"Oh my God, he has Myrtle and Minty!" he said with sadness laced in his voice because he started to love Myrtle. "We have to do something."

Kili and Fili both looked at him and nodded as Kili replied. "Yes, you should. Trolls are big and stupid whilst you are small and smart."

"No..." said Bilbo with a shake of his head.

"It's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you."

Fili grabbed both of the bowls that were in our hands and said. "Whatever happens, just hoot twice like a barn owl or scream once and we'll come running."

I was shocked with the both of them. My mouth was wide open as they pushed Bilbo forward. I don't believe this. _Them_ especially. They ran back to camp, but I stayed with Bilbo. "Right let's go and free the ponies and we must be very quiet." Bilbo nodded and the both of us had entered the trolls' layer.

**A/N: That's chapter 3 up. Hope you guys are enjoying the story without getting confused. but please leave a review and I will start writing chapter 4 for you guys. Cheers.**

**~Shelbi**


	4. Trolls

_**Trolls**_

Bilbo and I had quietly walked up to the trolls cave and watched the same troll who had carried the ponies earlier, in a pen with the other two. There were at least 3 trolls sitting around the fire with a black couldron. _Who do they think they are, witches?_ I held back a chuckle as that thought popped into my head. I turned to Bilbo and signalled him to get the horses free. "Bilbo, you get the horses free and I'll try and get something sharp to cut the rope," I whispered.

Bilbo nodded and ran up to the pen and looked around. I searched for my sword, but stopped short when I realised that I left it at camp with the others. "Shit!" I cursed. I ran over to Bilbo and he had wide eyes.

"Well?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I left my sword at camp," I whispered back.

Bilbo started panicking. "What are we gonna do now?"

I tried to think of something, when I noticed that one of the trolls had a sharp object on them. The troll that I was looking at had been sneezing a lot, but he was the one who had the object. I turned to Bilbo. "See that troll there with the sword?" Bilbo nodded and I continued, "we have to get that off of him without being seen."

Bilbo was about to reply, when I pushed him a little towards the troll and he stood behind it. With panicked eyes, he reached for the metal weapon, but stopped when the troll's hand grabbed his hanky and scratching his backside at the same time causing Bilbo to gag. Again I tried to stiffle a giggle, when all of a sudden, Bilbo was snatched by the troll who sneezed on him. I gagged then.

Tom was shocked when he found the hobbit in his hand. "What the- Look what just came out of me hooter. It's got arms and legs and everything."

"What is it?" asked William..

"I don't know, but I don't like the way its wriggling about." He dropped Bilbo on the ground as Bilbo panicked more.

"What are you? An over-sized squirrel?" asked William to the hobbit..

Bilbo stuttered. "I'm a burgl-hobbit."

"A burglar-hobbit? What's that?"

"Can we eat him?" asked Berk.

"Let's eat him, I'm starving." said Tom.

Bilbo ran past the trolls, but got caught by one of them by hanging upside down. Bilbo screamed. I sat frozen in horror, I had no idea what to do this time.

"Is there more of you little critters about?" asked William.

Bilbo answered without hesitating. "No."

"He's lying," replied Tom.

Bilbo thrashed. "No, I'm not."

I can't watch this any longer. "Drop him!"

The three trolls and Bilbo turned to me. "You what?"

"I said drop him, other wise you will regret it," I threatened.

They were about to answer, when I saw Kili come out of the bushes and swung his sword at the trolls. They let go of Bilbo and he hid behind the bushes, completely mortified. The others had came crashing out and also swung their swords around as the trolls screamed in pain. Bilbo and I had gotten the blade from one of the trolls and ran to the pen whilst cutting the ropes, setting the ponies free. One of the trolls saw us and grabbed me whilst the other grabbed my arms and legs. All of the dwarves stopped short and Kili shouted on me. "Siri!"

"Drop your arms or we will rip hers off," said Berk.

Kili kept shaking his head whilst he looked over at Thorin, who had dropped his sword and so did the others. Kili flung his sword down in annoyance.

"Grab them." As the trolls grabbed each of us and put us in sacks whilst Dwalin, Bofur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Bifur and Gloin were tied up on the heating stick above the fire, whilst the rest of us were lying on the ground completely unarmed, we struggled to get free.

"Put some salt on them," said Berk to William.

Bilbo interfered. "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."

"What is he talking about?"

Bilbo got up and hopped along in front of Fili. Dori intervened. "You can't negotiate with them! They're half wits!"

Bofur replied back to Dori. "Half wits? What does that make us?"

"What do you suppose we do?" asked Willaim.

"You don't know the secret recipe," Bilbo replied. He thought for a moment as he had a plan. I knew instantly he has one.

"Well come on then, what's the secret?" William was getting impatient.

"Yes, the secret is... to skin them first!" he thought of that one and I had to hold back my laughter.

"Tom, give me my fillingten knife," said Berk.

The dwarves were startled and started accusing him for sentencing their lives. Bilbo closed his eyes just wishing for them to shut up. Dwalin yelled. "I won't forget that! I won't forget that!"

"What a load of rubbish. I'm happy with their skins on, with their bones and all," replied William.

Bilbo looked at the side and saw Gandalf running along the trees, but he still needs them distracted to get everyone out of here.

"He's right, nothing good as a nice raw dwarf," said Tom as he picked up Bombur by the feet and hung him above his mouth. "Nice and crunchy."

Bilbo acted quickly. "No, not him! He's infected." Everyone hushed down and turned to Bilbo.

"He's what?" questioned William.

"He's got worms in his... tubes," he said. Tom flung Bombur on the ground with the others, I couldn't hold in my laughter, but Bilbo continued, "infact they all have. They are invested of parasites and it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Did he just say we have parasites?" asked Oin who was talking to Kili.

Kili shouted at Bilbo. "We don't have parasites. _You_ have parasites!"

Thorin looked at Bilbo and he caught on of what Bilbo was doing, so he kicked his nephew to shut up and go along with the plan.

Everyone went silent and Oin spoke again. "I have parasites as big as my arm."

Kili spoke again. "Mine are the biggest parasites. I have _huge_ parasites!"

"We're riddled!" shouted the others.

William came towards Bilbo and asked. "What do you suppose we do then? Let them all go?"

Bilbo thought about that. "Well..."

The troll poked at him and continued speaking. "I don't know what you're planning, but it's not gonna happen."

Gandalf got on top of the rock and said. "The dawn will take you all!"

The trolls turned to Gandalf and one of them said. "Who's that?" William asked.

"No idea," replied Berk.

"Can we eat him too?" asked Tom as he pointed at Gandalf.

The wizard bashed his stick to the rock and half of the rock broke off as the sun shung on the trolls and made them into stone. We all cheered at Bilbo and we were happy that we were alive.

**A/N: There's chapter 4 up. Hope you enjoyed it. The troll scene was really funny with Bilbo saying that they all have parasites. I cried with laughter. I will write chapter 5 tomorrow as it is my last day of the holidays as I have college on Wednesday - Friday. but please keep reviewing and thanks so much.**

**~Shelbi**


	5. More Trouble Along The Way

_**More Trouble Along The Way**_

We managed to get free from the sacks and I watched as Gandalf walked around the trolls, who were all statues, smiled at his work. Thorin walked up to Gandalf. "Where did you run off to, if I may ask?"

Gandalf stopped and glanced at him. "Looking forward, so matter to speak," he said.

"Why did you come back?" Thorin prodded at him.

"For looking behind and I am here," Gandalf stopped and examined the trolls again. "These are mountain trolls from up north."

"What the hell are mountain trolls doing here this far south?" asked Thorin as he also examined the statues.

"Must have been some dark magic about. They could not have moved in the daylight," replied Gandalf as he grazed his hand on the troll.

Thorin looked around. "There must be a cave near by," he said and spotted a cave that goes underground and the stench of death had made some dwarves gag.

They had found some pretty decent swords that can kill anything that gets in our way. We had heard someone or something coming through the bushes and trees, when all of a sudden, there was a dozen of rabbits tied to a cart and a brown wizard being pulled along. His name is Radagast. He was a really good wizard in his own way, as Gandalf described him a few days ago, when we were still travelling through the rain on our ponies. Gandalf and Radagast had walked away from the group to talk privately so that no one would hear.

We heard a growl not far from where we were standing. Bilbo snapped his head. "Is that a wolf? Is there any wolves in these woods?"

Bofur had his eyes wide of fear. "Wolf? That is no wolf," he was interrupted by a warg that was standing behind us.

I yelled. "Guys, look out!"

Kili had fired an arrow at the warg that was behind Bofur and Bilbo, Thorin and Bifur killed it with their swords, when another warg appeared behind Thorin and Dwalin attacked it with his axe/hammer until the warg was no longer moving. Thorin spoke to inform the others. "The orc pack are not far behind!"

Gandalf stood in front of Thorin and asked seriously. "Who else did you tell about the quest, beyond your kin?"

Thorin replied back. "No one."

Gandalf asked again. "Who did you tell?"

Thorin raised his voice. "No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?"

Gandalf replied back. "You're being hunted."

"We have to get out of here, it's not safe if there are orcs and wargs on our trail," said Fili and we all agreed.

Radagast had spoken next. "I could hold them off for you to escape without them noticing."

Gandalf turned to his friend. "They are fast, you won't get out of here as fast as they can get you."

"These are Rusterbell rabbits. I like to see them try," replied Radagast as he quickly got on his wooden sleigh type thing and the rabbits ran as fast as they could to distract the wargs and orcs away from the dwarves and Gandalf.

We ran and hid from the beastly creatures as carefully as we could without getting caught. We watched Radagast going round in circles, whilst the beasts chased after him. Once the coast was clear, we quickly ran to the nearest rocks to hide again as one of the orcs and wargs were above us looking around. Thorin looked at both me and Kili, motioning with his head with our bows and arrows. We both looked at each other and grabbed an arrow each, once we exchanged a glance and nodded once, we both pushed off the rocks and shot arrows at the enemy. They both had fallen with loud cries as Dwalin, Thorin and Bifur bet the living crap out of them until they were lifeless.

We ran when we heard other orcs and wargs coming our way. We were in a clearing of rocks around us, especially a big one behind us. Gandalf ran to it and found a tunnel. Kili shouted. "More are coming!"

Fili shouted next. "We're surrounded!"

Thorin shouted to Kili and I. "Kili! Siri! Shoot them!"

We obeyed and shot as many arrows as we possibly could, but more wargs were coming. We were outnumbered.

Gandalf popped out from the tunnel of the rocks and shouted. "This way, you fools!"

We all turned and ran towards Gandalf. Thorin was standing on top and ushered everyone in. He saw Kili and I still shooting at the wargs. "KILI! SIRI!" Thorin yelled.

We both turned and ran towards the others with Fili standing beside Thorin. When we were close enough, Fili slid down first, then Kili, then me and finally my father. We stayed quiet until we heard a horn blown and there was a commotion just above us. I knew that horn and said. "Elves."

My father tensed at the mention of Elves and Dwalin looked around the corner and said. "There's a path that leads us out of here, should we follow it or no?"

Bofur urgently replied back. "Follow it, of course."

We all walked through the road of the mountain and we were led to the city of Rivendell. We were awe-strucked by the beauty of the city in front of us. I heard Gandalf and Thorin arguing about the Elves of how they betrayed his father and grandfather, yet again. Thorin mentioned some stories about them and my Aunt Dis, of course.

I rolled my eyes as we started walking to the gates of the city and Gandalf looked around as Lindir came down the stairs. "Mithrandir," he nodded.

Gandalf smiled and walked towards Lindir. "Lindir, I wish to see Lord Elrond," he replied.

"My Lord Elrond is not here," replied Lindir.

Gandalf was confused. "Oh, where would he be?"

Before Lindir could reply back, the horn that we heard not that long ago, had blown again and the Elves had returned, even though my father shouted to get in a position. I was with Fili and Kili, all scrunched up, it was impossible to breathe.

Lord Elrond had spoken to Gandalf. "Gandalf!"

"Lord Elrond, my friend. Where have you been?" Gandalf replied as he bowed.

Elrond jumped off of his horse and gave Gandalf a comforting hug. He spoke in Elvish language which I could understand a little. "We were ambushed by a group of Orcs on the way back. Strange of orcs to be close to the secret passage way. Something or someone must of drawn them near," he replied.

"Ah, that would've been us. We were also ambushed by them and we were on our way here to get some answers," replied Gandalf as he looked at the group of dwarves.

Thorin and I had took a few steps forward. Elrond turned to us. "Thorin, son of Thrain and Siri, daughter of Thorin. Welcome to Rivendell," he welcomed us.

"I believe we have not met," replied Thorin.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew him before and I must give you my condolences for your loss," he bowed and Thorin bowed in return.

Elrond spoke in Elvish language again and Gloin got uneasy. "What did he say? Did he sentenced our lives?"

I turned and replied. "No, Gloin. Lord Elrond is just offering us some food." I turned and smiled gratefully at Elrond as he bowed his head in return.

Everyone muttered and thanked for the hospitality. We all followed Gandalf and Elrond to the dining area and we all got fresh vegetables and fruit. The boys were mortified that they didn't get any meat. Dori spoke to Ori, who was looking at the lettuce strangely. "Go on, just a mouthful," said Dori with a soft tone.

Ori replied back. "I don't like green food," he placed the lettuce down and looked somewhere else.

Dwalin lifted some of the vegetables thinking that the meat were hidden inside of them. "Where's the meat?"

I chuckled and replied. "The Elves don't eat that much meat here. They eat fruit and vegetables to keep healthy, plus it's their diet." I picked up an apple and took a bite out of it and moaned in approval as the sweetness went down my throat.

**A/N: That's chapter 5 up. Sorry for the late chapter, it should've been up last week but I had a lot of stuff that I had to do. hope you enjoyed it and chapter 6 will be up later on. Please review! :D**

**~Shelbi**


	6. Stone Giants & Goblins

_**Stone**** Giants & Goblins**_

The boys watched me curiously as I gulped down my food. I glanced at every one of their faces and asked innocently. "What?"

Kili responded. "How can you eat any of this?"

I smiled. "It's healthy. It keeps you fit and plus they're juicy," I shrugged and continued eating the fresh food.

Fili and Kili both watched in amazement and Fili suddenly remembered why I only eat fruit and vegetables. "Kili, don't tell me you've forgotten that Siri is vegetarian?"

Kili widened his eyes and looked at his brother. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry, Siri."

I smiled in return. "Apology accepted."

It started getting dark, we had removed ourselves from the tables and camped up for the night. Bofur had made a fire and held a stick with a sausage in the flames to cook it. He removed it and looked at Bombur, who was picking at his food and placed them back on to his plate again, clearly not happy with the meal. Bofur removed the sausage and called on Bombur. "Bombur!" He tossed the sausage at him, who easily caught it. Bombur looked at it and heard a creak of the table, which collapsed and he fell with it. We all laughed for a few minutes at the scene, clearly amused.

Thorin, Balin and Bilbo returned and Thorin gave out an order. "Everyone get some rest, we leave at first light," he sat beside Bofur and fell asleep.

I was inbetween Kili and Fili whilst they got comfortable, who fell asleep immediately. I watched as everyone else fell into unconsciousness, but I couldn't bring myself to sleep. I was utterly wide awake. My body would not obey my thoughts of sleep and I groaned softly in frustration. I got up and walked towards the railings and looked out at the horizon, completely fascinated by its beauty, I was lost in thought. I suddenly felt tired now, I sighed and returned to my bedroll and drift off to sleep. Memories started flooding my dreams, but these were nightmares that frightened me for a number of years.

_I was walking into town and greeted with a few townsfolk with their head's bowed since I am the daughter of Thorin. Heir of Erebor. I bowed my head at them in return and I looked around at some magnificent things, when all of a sudden, a huge gust of wind came and a roar from up above. I heard my father yell. "DRAGON!" I looked up and saw Smaug the dragon attack the town as people screamed and ran for their lives. Children started crying and I saw a couple looking up as a building had collapsed. I ran to them and grabbed each one under my arms and took them to safety. I looked around as most people had been crushed._

_I shouted on the children. "Children! Follow me!" The children came rushing up to me. I looked at their parents' faces and they nodded for giving me permission to get them to safety and away from this dreadful plague. I had my bow and arrows with me just incase danger was near as it appears to be there is, but my weapon would be useless against the dragon. _

_We were away from the scene and watched as our home had been taken over and destroyed. I heard my father yell. "Run for your lives! Help us!"_

_I looked up and saw King Thranduil standing at the top of a cliff with his men, but didn't move to help my father and our people. I was distraught and raging from inside that we didn't get any aid from the Elves. I dispised Thranduil for abandoning us even though we had shouted for help._

_All of the children were crying and hugging me with their lives. I had a few tears running down my cheeks, but I had to stop and be strong for these young dwarflings._

_When most of everyone managed to get out alive. Some of the children's parents had reunited with them, but a few had lost their loved ones and now they are ophans. I felt guilt and sadness in me and I felt sorry for them. Some people say that they would take care of them like they are their own flesh and blood. I was grateful and thanked everyone as they took the children in their care._

_My father had led us to the Blue Mountains which had been our home now since we had lost Erebor by Smaug, but we wouldn't give up by reclaiming Erebor once we are ready to take it back._

I woke up with a gasp and I felt sweat on my brow as I was trying to calm myself by taking long deep breaths. I hadn't realised that Bofur and Balin had woken up at this time of day. It was still dark out, but the sun won't be coming up in the next couple of hours or so. I removed myself from my spot and sat next to Bofur by the fire. "Are you alright, las?" asked Bofur.

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare, that's all." I rubbed my eyes and stared at the small fire.

Balin spoke then. "What was this nightmare about, young lady?"

I looked up. "It was about how Erebor was lost and some of the children had lost their parents by Smaug and that they are orphans now. The people had took them in to look after them. I felt sorry for the youngsters," I had a tear running down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away.

Everyone started to wake up now and we were on the move before Gandalf noticed our absence. He hadn't been with us for the rest of the night, but we decided to keep going. Bilbo stopped and took a last glance at the beautiful city as we kept walking on the path that takes us out of Rivendell. Thorin stopped and observed Bilbo and spoke to him. "Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up."

Bilbo turned and nodded, then he followed us out. We walked for miles and miles, until we had hit the mountain passage way. It was pouring with rain and the wind had gust passed us. The edges were narrow and dangerous. We heard a rumbling sound and saw one of the stone giants depart from the cliffs. Bofur looked up. "The legends are true. Giants, stone giants!"

The stone giant had tossed a huge lump of rock and it had hit the other giant in the face. It lost it's balance and threw a punch at the first giant. It had been gone off for a few moments, until we felt the cliff that we had been standing on had started to move. It separated between Fili and Kili and Fili shouted. "Kili, grab my hand!"

Kili tried to grab his brother's hand, but it was too late. There was a huge distance between them and the look on each brothers' faces were heartbreaking. I was in front of Kili and I had my mouth opened in utter terror as I watched my cousins being separated. The giant leg paused at the end and we quickly ran off to safety. We saw the others on the other leg and watched as the rock crashed into the cliff. I screamed. "FILI!" We ran to the others and let out a relieved sigh as the others were alright and alive. Kili and I ran to Fili and hugged him. I weeped and clutched him tightly. I let go and said sternly. "Don't you ever scare us like that again." Fili nodded and smiled a little before he turned and helped Bombur up.

We all walked into a cave and decided to rest here for a while. Thorin had given an order to Bofur to take the first watch. We were all fast asleep then and I heard a small conversation between Bilbo and Bofur as Bilbo decided to head back to Rivendell.

Bofur looked down and asked. "What is that?"

Bilbo looked down and noticed that his sword was glowing blue. He lifted it and looked up at Bofur again. Thorin awoke a few minutes ago and heard something creaking. "Wake up. Wake up!" he shouted. We all woke up, but we were too late to escape as the ground from underneath gave out and we were going through a tunnel and fell on the ground. I looked up and saw goblins coming our way.

"GOBLINS!" I yelled, but we got taken away by them and struggled against their grip. Nori looked behind him and Bilbo was kneeling behind as he got away. Unnoticed.

**A/N: That's chapter 6 up. I will post chapter 7 once I finish it. Please review. Cheers.**

**~Shelbi**


	7. The Goblin King & Torture

_**The Goblin King & Torture**_

Once we were dragged by the goblin mob, we were standing in front of the goblin King. He was massive and the most hideous thing that we had ever seen. We had our weapons on the ground as the goblins snatched them off of us. I was standing beside Kili at the front whilst Fili and Thorin were at the back. We were giving the goblins our most dirtiest looks that we could muster up. We were standing still when we heard the goblin King. "Who dares enter armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, your highness," replied to one of the goblins.

"Dwarves?" he laughed, "where are you heading?"

We didn't say anything, we just kept our mouths shut.

The King laughed again. "Very well. If they won't talk, we'll make them squawk!" he shouted to the others. "Bring out the machines and the bone crusher! Starting with the youngest."

The goblins had dragged me out and I heard Thorin, Fili and Kili yell at once for me. The two goblins forced me on my knees and one of them had grabbed my hair and pulled it, forcing me to look at the King. "Get your filthy hands off of me!" I shouted whilst struggling against them. One of the goblins, who were holding me, back-handed across my face. I yelped and moaned at the sting that was left behind.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A young female? We'll have plenty of fun with you," said the King. I said nothing, but sneered at him. The King laughed and gave a command, "tie her up on the wood block by her wrists." The goblins had tied me up and let me face my family and friends whilst thrashing about. I heard the King order something else that struck me with fear. "Rip her shirt off as well. We'll have so much fun of her delicious body of hers."

I felt sick, my head was spinning and I thrashed more as the goblins came near me and ripped my shirt off. I was standing there with only my trousers, boots and bra. I had a feeling that this is gonna be... nerve-racking. I glanced at my father and cousins for they had shocked expressions. I had to beg them to get me out of this, but I knew that won't happen because they were held by goblins also. I turned my gaze at the monsters who were in front of me, admiring my curves of my body. I was fuming with rage. I noticed that one of the goblins had a whip. I raised my eyebrows, _I should've known that I was gonna get whipped._ My subconscious said to me.

"Where are you heading?" the goblin King asked. I didn't say anything and the King was getting impatient, "I'll repeat that question again, where are you heading?"

"It's none of your business!" I spat.

"Very well," replied the King and nodded at his comrade for permission for the whipping to begin. The goblin with the whip took action and once that whip touched my stomach, man that hurt like fuck.

"ARGH! Fucking hell!" I shouted and shut my eyes as I felt the pain run through my body and felt warm blood leaking through the gash. My father and the other dwarves watched in horror as I was getting whipped and for me swearing as each blow was severely painful. Thorin was about to say something, when I gave him a don't-you-dare-say-anything glare, the whipping on my front had finished, I looked down and saw at least ten gashes on my abdomen.

The King walked up to me. "I will ask you again, where are you heading?"

I looked deeply into his eyes and replied with a sneer. "Rot in hell," and leaned back against the block.

The King stood back and thought of something, he turned to his comrades and ordered again. "Face her back to me," as he walked back to his so-called throne. As the goblins made me switch position so that my back was exposed to them, I heard my father yell.

"Don't you dare lay another mark on her!" Thorin stepped forward, but the goblins held him securely. I closed my eyes, I could feel my blood boil through my veins and I had to compose myself to take another blow of the whip.

"And why not?" asked the King. His focus on Thorin and my kin. I took a look at my kin as the King exchange a glance at me and back to Thorin, then he bellowed with a laugh, "No, what is she worth to you?"

Before Thorin could reply, I said to him. "Don't you dare spill out the truth, Thorin. He will doom us all for that matter," I strained on the chains.

Thorin just ignored my plea and told the truth anyway. "She's my daughter," and then there was silence. I closed my eyes and cursed under my breath. _We're all doomed._

"Well this is very interesting. I could actually see the resemblence in the girl, Thorin Oakenshield," he faced me again and asked a very serious question, "Tell me, daughter of Thorin, would you rather see someone else take your place or you take the beating?"

"I would rather take the beating rather than you laying a finger on my kind," I snarled and the King laughed at my answer.

"Very well, continue," he said to the whipper. After, what felt like an eternity of hell, the goblin had continued with the whip and I felt myself lose consciousness at each blow that was directed at me. As the last of the whip touched my skin, I heard my cousins and father shout on my name as the darkness had consumed me and wrapped itself around me, in a greeting that I feared for the worst.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 7. Hope it's alright for you guys. It's late so I'm gonna hit the sack and I'll start writing chapter 8 tomorrow. Please review. Cheers.**

**~Shelbi**


	8. Pain & Scars

_**Pain & Scars**_

oOo

Fili and Kili both watched in horror as the goblins tortured Siri with the whip as much as she could handle it. They both glanced at Thorin, asking with their own pleading eyes on what their move was. Of course, Thorin was numb and broken to watch his daughter take the beating. He was helpless, but so was the others, they had no plan in motion to rescue Siri, even though she had blacked out. Thorin was interrupted by Fili.

"Thorin, we have to get Siri out of here, or we are all dead. We can't let these monsters hurt her anymore than they already have," said Fili as he gestured his hand to his cousin's direction, with her head hung in front of her and her legs no longer holding her weight. Although the only thing that's keeping her up is the chains around her wrists.

Kili spoke then. "We have to fight back and get Siri out to safety. Her wounds will be infected by the time we get out of here alive," he was even more worried than Thorin did.

"What can we do? We are outnumbered by these filthy things. We'll have to wait until Gandalf gets here, then we will fight back," Thorin replied as he stared at his daughter, not moving a muscle.

The goblin King turned to the others. "Well, that was exciting, wasn't it?"

Fili and Kili were about to come up with a smart remark, when they heard a faint, "No," from their cousin.

They all turned and saw her head shake to keep her awake from unconsciousness again.

oOo

I heard what the goblin King said. I started to stir and I opened my eyes a little and replied with one word. "No," and then there was silence. I shook my head so that I could see more clearer. I turned my head a little and nodded at my companions.

The goblin King took a step towards me. "What did you say?"

"I said no," I replied with more confidence than I had earlier. I was groaning as the pain had gotten worse. I heard the King say something else, but just barely.

"Unchain the girl and bring her to me," ordered the King. The goblins unchained me and I hissed in pain as I've been dragged to kneel in front of the monster who did this to me. My long hair had been stuck to my sweaty body and face. The goblin had grabbed my hair and pulled it back again for me to look up to the King. I was breathing heavily and my eyes were drooping because I was tired and the pain had exhausted me. "I am actually impressed about the way you took those whips, lassy. Tell me, what is your secret to be put up with the punishment?"

"I," I swallowed and tried speaking again, "I had worse than getting whipped every now and again by hideous beasts by the likes of you," I spat out and the goblin back-handed me. I groaned and spat blood out.

"Touch her again and I will kill all of you!" shouted Thorin and the others agreed.

We were interrupted by a flash of light and it had blown the goblins knocked off their balance. We all turned our heads and saw Gandalf standing there. He gave an instruction. "Fight. FIGHT!" he yelled and the dwarves had grabbed their weapons and started to fight back. Fili and Kili both came and helped me up, I groaned again as each brother touched my open wounds on my back and I had my arm around Fili whilst Kili was releasing arrows at the enemy. It took us a while to get through the cave and we ran and fought like hell.

Once we managed to get out of the mountains in time and into the forest, Fili had clutched on to me as I was having trouble of running or walking. He quickly looked for Dwalin as he was the second biggest out of all of us besides my father, he shouted on him. "Dwalin! Can you carry Siri, please?"

Dwalin nodded and he gently, but quickly, hoisted me up on to his back. I let out a small scream as my wounds were opening more. I had tears running down my cheeks whilst my vision blurred. _Stay strong, don't give up!_ My subconcious shouted at me, I had to stay strong and not be weak, but the pain was unbearable and excrutiating it was even harder to focus.

We stopped just in the middle of the woods and heard Gandalf counting by saying out our names. "Thorin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Siri, Kili, Fili," he stopped and looked around, looking for our hobbit, "where's Bilbo?"

"I saw him with Dori," replied Oin.

Dori replied back. "He wasn't there when we were taken by those filthy thugs," he argued until Nori piped up.

"I saw him managing to slip away."

"Well, where did he slip away too?" asked Gandalf.

"What does it matter? He saw an opening and he took it. He should be away back to the Shire where he belongs. He doesn't belong here with any of us," replied Thorin who was angry. "He's gone."

Everyone had a minute of silence, when we heard a familiar voice from behind. "Nope, he isn't," said Bilbo.

"Bilbo! You're back!" piped up Kili with surprise.

Fili spoke next. "How on Earth did you manage to get away from the goblins?"

Gandalf saw something sparkle in Bilbo's hand, who had put the object in his waistcoat pocket. "What does it matter? He's back."

"Of course it matters! He should tell us now," demanded Thorin.

Bilbo glanced at him. "Look, I know you doubt me. I really do, but I agree with you that I felt home sick. I miss my books, my chair, my garden. See that's home, that's where I belong, and that's the reason that I came back because... because you don't have one," he said honestly, but he continued, "it was taken from you and I am happy to help you take it back if I can."

Thorin nodded. I started to shiver as I heard a snarl of a warg not far from us. All of us did. Thorin had shouted. "To the trees!"

We all ran and headed for the trees near the cliff and I was losing some of my strength, Dwalin had pushed me up to grab the trunk and started climbing as high as we could go, as the wargs and orcs came out of the border line of the trees.

**A/N: That's chapter 8 up. hope you guys are liking it so far and not getting confused. Chapter 9 will be about Bilbo and Gollum in the cave and how they play a game of riddles. Please review. Cheers.**

**~Shelbi**


	9. Gollum & His Riddles

_**Gollum & His Riddles**_

Bilbo was left behind whilst he saw the goblins take the dwarves away to their king. He was about to follow, with his sword glowing blue in his hand, when a goblin jumped in front of him, all menacing like and attacked Bilbo. Bilbo was getting use to the sword and he had blocked every shot that the goblin took. He grabbed Bilbo and they both fell over the edge of the cliff and landed hard on the ground. Bilbo, however, landed softly on the growing kind of mushrooms/funges and was glad that he wasn't hurt. The goblin was lying there beside him not moving. Bilbo watched a figure that was coming from a corner, who was grabbing the goblin by the ankles and dragged it with him. The goblin acted and tried to attack the figure that was pulling. Gollum quickly grabbed a rock and hit the goblin as many times he could until his prey was no longer moving.

When Bilbo watched the scene in front of him, he saw something gold shimmer in the light and it landed on the ground. Once he saw the two figures going around the corner, Bilbo picked up his sword and stood up. He looked down and saw the gold ring on the ground and he had picked it up, placing it in his pocket. He walked over to the rock where there was water, he watched as Gollum had attacked his food until Bilbo's sword had stopped glowing. Gollum looked over the water where he was and saw Bilbo, hiding from him.

Gollum had quietly got on to a slab and started, using his hands, to move across the water line. He quietly climbed up the rock where Bilbo was sitting behind, and looked down with hungry eyes. He jumped down, landing in front of the hobbit and says to himself. "What do we have here now, precious?"

Bilbo quickly stood up and held his sword in front of him. "Stay back, I'm warning you. I'll use this if I have to," he replied to Gollum.

Gollum backed off a little. "I haven't seen this before precious. What is it?"

"My name is Bilbo Baggins," replied Bilbo, still holding his sword.

"Bagginses. What is a Bagginses, precious?" asked Gollum.

"I'm a hobbit from the Shire."

"Oh! We've tried goblins, dwarves and fishes, but we haven't tried Hobbitses before. Is it soft and is it juicy?" Gollum walked forward, but pulled back when Bilbo had swung his sword like a maniac.

"Stay back. I don't want any trouble. I just want to get out of here," he replied back.

Gollum went over to the rock and piped up. "Oh! We knows, we knows how to get out of here. Follow the passages and tunnels. Shut up!"

Bilbo furrowed his brows. "I didn't say anything."

Gollum looked up with a frown. "I wasn't talking to you," and he hid behind the rock again talking to himself, "technically we was, precious."

Bilbo sighed. "Look, I don't know what game your trying to play but-" he was caught off by Gollum.

"Games? Oh, precious likes playing games. Does it, does it want to play? What has roots that nobody sees, that is taller than trees, up, up, up it goes, yet never grows?"

Bilbo thought about that. "The mountain."

"Yes, the mountain," Gollum laughed, "let's play again." Gollum frowned again, "No! No playing any games."

"No, no! I want to play, I do. Why don't we have a little game of riddles?" Bilbo said whilst smiling a little and nodded once. "If I win, you can show me the way out of here."

Gollum thought about that and started to talk to himself again. Bilbo didn't quite catch what Gollum had said, but when Gollum turned to face him with excitement and hunger in his wide eyes he replied back. "And if Baggins loses, we eats it whole."

Bilbo was speechless and he hesitated until he gave his answer. "Fair enough."

Gollum sat on the rock. "Well Baggins first."

Bilbo thought of one. "If thirty white horses on a red hill, first they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still."

Gollum thought of an answer which was about a few seconds long before he answered. "Deef?" Bilbo closed his eyes because he got that right, "Deef!" Gollum cheered. It was his turn to ask another riddle. "Our turn. Voiceless, it cries, lightless, toothless bites. Mouthless, magis. Oh, we knows! We knows. Shut up!"

Bilbo thought of that one as he turned around and stared at the water when there was a slight wind making ripples of the water. He smiled and answered. "It's wind."

Gollum frowned. "Very clever Hobbitses. Very clever."

Bilbo took out his sword and asked another riddle. "A box without hinges, key or lid, yet golden treasure inside his head."

Gollum thought of that one really hard, he was having a bit of difficulty. Bilbo prodded so that he could get out of there. "Well, give up?"

Gollum whined. "Oh, give us a chance precious, give us a chance! Exits! We have one for you. All things it devours, birds, beasts, trees, flowers, not fine but grinds stones to meer."

"Um... I don't know this one."

"Is it tasty? Is it scrumscious? Is it crunch and bone?"

"Wait a minute, let me think."

Gollum stared at Bilbo with more hunger. "It's stuck. Baggins is stuck. Time's up."

Bilbo clicked on of what Gollum had said at the end of that little sentence of his. "Time, the answer is time. Actually it wasn't that hard."

Gollum had picked up a rock. "Last question. Last chance."

Bilbo nodded and turned his back on Gollum. He felt the ring that was in his waistcoat pocket. "What have I got in my pocket?"

Gollum frowned. "That's not fair. Ask us another one."

"No, you said ask me the question and so that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?"

"He must give us three guesses."

Bilbo nodded. "Three guesses. Guess away."

"Handses!"

"Wrong, guess again."

Gollum was coming up with strange answers. "Knife! Oh! Shut up!"

"Wrong the second time. One more guess."

"String," he turned around and pointed, "or nothing."

"Two guesses at once. Wrong at both."

Gollum fell and started to cry. Bilbo took a few steps towards Gollum. "So, I won the game. You promised you would show me the way out."

"What has it got in it's pocketses?"

Bilbo pointed his sword. "That's no concern of yours. You lost."

"Lost? Lost?" Gollum reached at the side of his bit of clothing and looked for the ring. His eyes went wide with fear and panic because the object wasn't on him. He cried and searched the whole cave for it. He looked up at Bilbo. "He stole it. He stole it!" He screamed and Bilbo had ran away whilst Gollum chased after him.

Bilbo panted and lost sight of the creature and he saw a small gap so that he could hide in there, but he was stuck because of the buttons on his jacket was stopping him from moving in any further. Gollum walked by, but stopped and moved back again where he had found the hobbit. He walked towards him and Bilbo had managed to get himself free as his buttons went flying, hitting Gollum in the face. Bilbo fell and the ring was in the air only to land on the hobbit's finger who turned invisible. He watched as Gollum had tried to find him, but failed. Bilbo quickly got up and ran towards an opening near the exit, but Gollum was in front of him, all sad and defeated. He had heard Gandalf and the dwarves running out and he was about to follow, but the look on Gollum's face was so unexpected. He saw a tear running down his face, but he had to get out of here fast. The hobbit had taken a deep breath and jumped over Gollum with a kick in the face, and ran out towards the fresh air, following the others.

He stood behind a tree near the company and heard everything of what Thorin had said about him with so much doubt, it had hurt him. When everyone was silent, Bilbo had took the ring off and said. "Nope, he isn't." Everyone had turned, stunned of his appearance, but were relieved as well.

**A/N: That's chapter 9 up. sorry that it has taken so long but it was worth it. Hope it's alright. Chapter 10 will be up soon. please review and thanks so much. :D**

**~Shelbi**


	10. Huge Eagles

_**Huge Eagles**_

We had stayed in the trees for God knows how long. The pale orc had came out and was in our view. I heard my father say. "Azog," and he shook his head as he couldn't believe what he had seen in front of him. Azog was in sight, but my father had said that he had slain him in the last battle and that he had died of his wounds.

Azog sniffed the air and spoke in a unfamiliar language. "Do you smell it? The scent of fear..." He looked dead in the eyes of Thorin, "I remember your father was reeked of it..."

Thorin shook his head. "No, it can not be," he whispered as I saw tears at the corners of his eyes from a distance. I felt sorry for him. I lost my great-grandfather and my grandfather. I sniffed and felt tears running down my face.

Azog pointed towards Thorin and said to his comrades. "That one is mine... Kill the others," he commanded and the wargs had ran towards the trees that we were on and started to jump and tried to tear our limbs off.

The trees had started to move and collapsed into a whole other trees as we jumped from one to the other until we were on the one that Gandalf was on. Gandalf had held a butterfly on his staff and whispered something to it for help as he watched the insect flew away with the word. Gandalf had an idea as he took a pinecone and set it on fire, he grabbed another one and lit a second and shouted on Fili. "Fili!" he tossed it and Fili caught the pinecone and lit up Bilbo's, so on and so forth as we all threw the objects at the wargs and watched the trees, the ground and the viscious creatures set ablaze. Azog widened his eyes as he had watched the scene in front of him. We all cheered as the wargs ran back to their comrades, but we stopped when we felt the tree started to fall about halfway from the edge of the cliff. We held on tightly on the trunks just to keep us from falling.

I watched as Ori slipped and held on to Dori who clutched even more tightly on the trunk. Dori had felt his hands slipping and shouted on the wizard. "Mr Gandalf!"

Gandalf had quickly turned and saw Dori and Ori clutching tightly. He held out his staff and Dori caught a hold of it, whilst Ori is still holding one of Dori's legs.

Thorin glanced back at Azog and he felt fury rise inside of him as he stood with an oaken branch as a shield and his goblin-cleaver sword. He stood up slowly with pride, whilst we all watched his every move. My eyes were wide as I knew what my father was up to. He was gonna face this filthy monster. "Father, don't!" I shouted, but Thorin didn't listen. Thorin had started to walk towards the pale orc and had ignored our pleas as his main focus was on his enemy. "No!" I yelled again, but I couldn't move to stop him.

oOo

Bilbo watched Thorin run towards Azog with a roar and was stunned when the pale orc and its warg had hit him on the chest. Thorin fell and gasped for breath. He stood up again to swing his sword, but before he could move a muscle, Azog had hit him again with his metal staff and knocked the air out of Thorin. His warg had clamped it's jaws around Thorin's waist and stomach as Thorin cried out in pain. He swung his sword at the beast as he was flung aside and laid still. He felt a sword at his throat and he tried to reach his sword which was out of his reach by an inch. Bilbo had stood up quickly and grabbed his sword and ran as fast as he could and knocked over the orc that was standing above Thorin. Thorin gasped as he watched the halfling jumped on the enemy until he had passed out cold.

Bilbo had stabbed the orc multiple times as the beast was moving no more. He stood up and stood in front of Thorin to protect him, sword pointed at the enemy and waited for their move. Azog had commanded his comrades. "Kill him," and the beasts had came stalking towards Bilbo.

oOo

I watched the scene in front of me as I was stunned by Bilbo's actions for saving my father's life. I let out a breath of relief which I didn't know I was holding as I closed my eyes and prayed. I looked at everyone else and gave an order. "We have to help them. Now."

They all nodded, stood up and ran with mighty roars of rage. I stayed with Gandalf, Dori and Ori, as I was too weak to fight in the battle because of my wounds on my back and front. I panicked and yelled as Dori and Ori had lost their grip. "DORI! ORI!" but they were soon got caught by a huge eagle. I sighed in relief again and looked up as I saw at least ten or more huge eagles flying above us, taking out the orcs and wargs and one by one grabbed us safely. I jumped and landed on an eagle as Gandalf did the same. I looked around and saw that everyone was safe, but my heart dropped as I looked upon my father who was in between the eagle's claws.

We flew through the sky and I heard Fili yelling on Thorin. "Thorin!"

The eagles flew with grace and had headed towards a huge rock, enough of us to land on. The eagle that was carrying Thorin had gently placed him on the stone ground. Gandalf had quickly jumped off of his eagle and ran to his side whilst shouting. "Thorin!" he knelt beside him and said quietly, "Thorin?"

Once he got no response from him, Gandalf had placed a hand over Thorin's face and murmured a spell to wake my father up. Thorin gasped and looked into Gandalf's penetrating stare. "The halfling?"

Gandalf smiled a little. "He's alright, Bilbo's here."

Thorin tried to sit up, but was helped up by Dwalin and Kili, as he stood and shoved them off. He glanced at Bilbo and said. "You! What the hell did you think you were doing? You could have gotten yourself killed," he shook his head.

I walked up and placed my hand on my father's arm. "Father, he saved your life. He risked his life for you as we all do. Have a little repect in the hobbit," I walked up to Bilbo and hugged him whilst gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Bilbo."

Bilbo smiled at me and nodded. "You're welcome."

I smiled back and walked towards Kili and Fili. I turned my gaze to my father again. "You had no place amonst us," Thorin continued, "and I have never been more wrong." He walked up to Bilbo and hugged him with gratitude. Bilbo smiled and hugged him back. I smiled and lent on Fili's side with his arm around me for support as I was still weak. Thorin had released Bilbo and said quietly. "I'm sorry if I have doubted you."

Bilbo shook his head in protest. "No, it's fine. I would have doubted me too."

Thorin smiled as he looked up and was stunned of what he was seeing. The Lonely Mountain. Our home. He walked forward and he heard Bilbo ask. "Is that what I think it is?"

Everyone had faced The Lonely Mountain with awe. I heard Gandalf answer the hobbit's question. "The Lonely Mountain."

"Our home," Thorin breathed.

Balin looked up and saw a bird flying towards Erebor. "Look, the bird's heading towards the mountain," he pointed and we all watched the bird flying towards its location.

"That there, Mr Balin, is a thrush," replied Gandalf.

Thorin raised his head in pride and smiled more. "I'll take that as a sign."

We all smiled and just admired the mountain one last time as we turned and headed down the stairs, walking towards our location to Erebor.

**A/N: That's chapter 10 up. Hope it's alright with you guys. but please review and I will write chapter 11 tomorrow. Cheers :D**

**~Shelbi**


	11. The Fever Has Started To Kick In

_**The Fever Has Started To Kick In**_

We walked for sometime now, I was walking in between Fili and Kili whilst limping and clutching my stomach as my wounds had started to become unbearable. I hissed in pain and noticed that my vision had started to go out of focus. I reached out for one of my cousins' arms for support, but I only caught the air and I fell flat on my face. The dirt had entered my wounds and started to get infected. "Fili! Kili!" I shouted and I felt two sets of hands on me.

"Siri, what's happening?" asked Kili as he felt panic rise in his body.

I gasped. "My wounds... They are getting infected," I replied back as I clutched more and started moaning as the pain spread and I could feel sweat and a fever take place.

Fili turned to Oin. "Oin, can you help her with the wounds?"

Oin nodded and he had took out his medical kit and started treating my wounds on my back and front from the whip marks that the goblins had produced on my bare skin. I was zoning in and out of focus as my eyes delated a few times and my breathing was rushed and shallow. Oin had asked everyone to use some of their water which they all agreed to. He splashed some water on my wounds and carefully cleaned them, I held back a scream as I couldn't take the pain that has spasmed my muscles. I was so tensed it hurt all over. The boys had watched as some puss came out of my wounds with some blood followed after.

Once Oin had finished cleaning the wounds, he had made some paste and placed the paste on to my stomach and back just to keep me going. He had said to Thorin and Gandalf to let me rest and sleep through the fever until the fever had subsided. Of course, they agreed, but Thorin was worried and so did the rest of the group. Thorin had made a decision. "We will quickly find a cave and let Siri rest. We will continue when her fever has done its course and subsided, then we will see if she is fit enough to continue to head for Erebor," he said and everyone nodded in agreement. Thorin turned to Dwalin. "Dwalin, can you carry Siri, please?"

"Of course," replied Dwalin as he came towards me and gently lifted me up in his arms as I held tight on Fili's jacket that he had placed over me to keep warm.

A few hours later, which felt like an eternity, we had finally found a cave and started to relax and camped here. Dwalin had gently placed me down inside the cave and walked away, but was stopped by the sound of my voice. "Thank you, Dwalin," I whispered. Dwalin turned and nodded towards me as a reply to 'you're welcome' and walked away towards the others. I closed my eyes and slept peacefully, even though I was trembling because the effect of the fever, I managed to get some sleep.

oOo

Thorin and the gang had sat around the fire that was burning. He looked over his shoulder towards his daughter, who was sleeping peacefully, he didn't know how long he was watching her until he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Balin's voice. "She will be fine, laddie. She's a strong being and she gets that from you and your nephews," he said with so much compassion in his voice.

Thorin turned to his old friend and nodded. "I know she does, but that's not what's bothering me, Balin," he replied back.

"What's bothering you?" asked the old dwarf.

Thorin sighed. "I don't want to lose her, lose all _three_ of them for that matter. They are the only family I have left. Dis has passed away after giving birth to Kili, my grand-father had been beheaded by Azog and I don't know about my father. It's just to much for me to bare," he rambled on. He hadn't noticed that Kili and Fili had been listening to everything that he just said.

The two brothers had glanced at each other and stood up, heading over to see Siri. As much as they love their uncle, they love their cousin much more because as truth to be told, she is like a sister to them. They have a much closer bond that no-one could understand. They sat beside Siri and spoke quietly to each other. "She has to get better soon. We won't be able to survive if we lost her now," said Kili.

Fili turned his gaze away from his brother and looked upon Siri. For a few minutes of silence, he turned his attention to his younger brother. "We won't lose her. She's strong and she's a great fighter. All we could do for her is pray and have faith," he replied back.

Kili nodded and smiled a little whilst Fili returned the gesture. They both watched their peaceful cousin sleeping like a vulnerable little girl. They had both swore an oath that they would do anything for their only cousin by protecting her, make her laugh and play a fair game with her. Because that's exactly what families do, don't they?

oOo

I heard everything of what my cousins had said to each other and I was happy whenever they were around. They gave me hope to fight this fever within me. I started to wake up and I fluttered my eyes open and lift my gaze up to them and smiled as I took in their appearance. Kili had his head on Fili's shoulder and Fili had his head on top of his brother's, sound asleep, but I could hear one of them snoring softly and that made me giggle. I sat up and winced a bit as my wounds were still a bit sore, but they weren't as bad as before.

I sat in front of the boys and gazed with awe as they slept peacefully. I smiled at the picture and it had burned in my mind forever. The sun was rising and when the sun rays had shung on their beautiful faces, they had sturred and fluttered their eyes open and looked around. When their eyes fell upon me sitting in front of them, they smiled and lunged for me. I squealed and the three of us laughed, enjoying the moment. "Siri, you're awake!" said Kili and Fili added.

"How long were you watching us sleep?" he smiled.

I smiled back and replied. "Long enough. You guys were just too adorable to wake up, so I just let the rays of the sun wake you," I smirked and they both shook their heads.

"What are you like?" they both said in unison and that made me laugh even more.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 11 up. I'll get more into detail in chapter 12. and remember this isnt a slash. this is more of a family bonding story. Please review and I'll update soon. Cheers. :D**

**~Shelbi**


	12. Birthday Memories

_**Birthday Memories**_

We had started packing up our things and walked towards Erebor again. My wounds were not that bad any more which is good news, keeping me happy now and not feeling the pain anymore. Even though the puss keeps coming out, but it'll be fine, won't it?

We were so close now that everyone had let out a sigh of relief. I could see the huge double doors of the kingdom, but it's what lies behind those doors is what's worrying me the most. Smaug the dragon. I know how much we had despised the beast because Smaug had destroyed everything and only had set eyes on one thing that's important. The Arkenstone. It's the most precious stone throughout Erebor or the empire. I missed this place, but it has given me a bit of fear that has been rising inside of my body. I was zoned out for Durin knows how long when I jumped a little by a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face my father. "Are you alright?" asked Thorin.

I smiled and shook my head. "I should be asking you that question myself, father," I replied back. I glanced at the rest of the group and shouted on Bofur, "Bofur!"

Bofur glanced at me. "What's up, las?" he smiled and I returned it.

"Nothing, would just like to talk to someone else for a bit. How's Bilbo getting on? You guys have became... close," I asked nervously.

Bofur's eyes went wide. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Aye, he's a fine lad. Just tired with the journey, but he says that it's worth it," he winked at me and I blushed.

I turned to glance at Bilbo who was walking with my cousins as they were laughing and joking around with jokes and stories. I frowned. "What are they joking about over there?"

Bofur glanced at the three men from behind and he chuckled. "They are just telling some stories about you and the company, no need to worry yourself, las," he tapped my head and walked quickly in front.

I had slowed my pace down a little so that I could eavesdrop on what Fili and Kili are saying to Bilbo. "...And then she was in the tree, reading her favourite book just to get away from the party. A whole lot of boys were after her, but Fili and I had flung apples at their heads," said Kili, giggling at the story. Fili chuckled too, which Bilbo had joined in. "She didn't speak to anyone for at least a month," he finished off.

I remembered that day, my eighteenth birthday. I smiled at the memory, handsome boys coming up to me and had asked me for a dance or a walk just to keep me entertained. Most of the females were jealous because I was Thorin's daughter and got all of the boys' affection.

_My eighteenth birthday. It was a nice gathering, most of the town-people had came just to celebrate Thorin's daughter's birthday. They couldn't miss it. I was getting ready for the evening, with my purple dress on and my maid had nearly finished with my hair, but I did the finishing touches. I looked up at my maid and smiled politely. "Thank you, Alina. That would be all,"_

_Alina curtsied. "Happy birthday, miss."_

_"Please, call me Siri. I feel more comfortable if everyone just call me by my name," I replied back._

_Alina smiled back. "If you wish, Siri." She left my room and left me with my thoughts._

_I glanced in the mirror again and I just finally realised that I looked like my mother. I hadn't got the chance to see her fully before she died. I didn't know her at all, but my father had kept saying that I was a spitting image of her when she was my age. I felt something wet run down my cheek and noticed a tear. I quickly wiped it off, stood up and walked out of my room and headed to the entrance way of the front doors._

_Everyone had looked up and were staring at me, like I was a Goddess or something similar. I got a bit uncomfortable by their penatrating stares. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, and then stood in between my father, my aunt and my cousins. "Happy birthday, sweetie." My father had said first._

_My aunt Dis was next. "Happy birthday, sweetheart," she leaned down and kissed my temple. I smiled up at her._

_"Thank you, Aunt Dis."_

_Then my cousins came up to me and hugged the life out of me. "Happy birthday, baby girl!" They both yelled. I squealed when they both lift me up in their arms and twirled me around. We laughed for Durin knows how long._

_The party went very well. I had danced with nearly every single cute dwarf there was, until it got a little bit out of hand. My father and cousins had chased them with raised hands and apples because a couple of them had nearly got me... You know. _

_A few days had past and I was sitting in a tree, reading my favourite book, ignoring the world and got captured in my own little revery. Didn't manage to talk to anyone for a couple of weeks or more, but I was grateful for what Thorin, Fili and Kili had done. Now I'm... Free._

I turned and glanced at my cousins and Bilbo. "What are you guys talking about now?"

They stopped, clearly surprised that I had stepped in. Fili and Kili both gulped and faced me again. "We were just telling Bilbo here about your eighteenth birthday," replied Fili.

I smiled. "Oh yes, I remember you guys were that protective of me you had to fling apples at the guys who kept following me around like lost puppies, that was fun," I giggled, "I also remember that you guys and Thorin had chased them away as well. Father was, well... not a happy bunny with the lads."

Fili and Kili both chuckled quietly whilst Bilbo looked a bit confused. "Don't worry about that, Bilbo," Fili whispered to the hobbit.

"What nickname did you guys gave me again?" I asked. Fili and Kili looked confused by the question.

"What nickname? We didn't give you one," replied Fili. Kili nodded in agreement.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys called me baby girl," I replied.

Their eyes widened at the familiar words that had came out of my mouth. _Baby girl._ I thought to myself. Bilbo had glanced at the three of us and cleared his throat. "They use to call you 'baby girl'?"

I nodded, slightly hurt that both Fili and Kili had forgotten about the pet name. "Yes, and I use to call them Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb because they forget about anything," I replied back. I walked a bit faster and walked beside Thorin with my head hanging low.

oOo

Fili and Kili sighed in disbelief and they were angry at themselves for forgetting the pet name that they had used on their cousin's eighteenth birthday. They were guilty about that and always would be.

Bilbo had put each hand on the brothers' shoulders. "Don't worry, she'll forgive you. Just... give her some time," he said and smiled a little. They smiled back and nodded then walked a bit faster until they were walking behind Siri.

They both whispered an apology to their beloved cousin. "Sorry, Siri."

oOo

I smiled when I had heard their apology and I looked back and winked at them with a smile saying, "I forgive you."

They smiled and we continued walking in the woods.

**A/N: That's chapter 12 up. Hope you guys like it. I will start writing chapter 13 in a bit and finish it tomorrow after I had hung out with my best friend who I haven't seen in ages. But I will keep you guys updated and please review. Cheers. :D**

**~Shelbi**


	13. Meeting Tauriel & Legolas

_**Meeting Tauriel & Legolas**_

We were deeper in the woods now and it was getting much darker than it had been before. There was absolutely no life amounst the trees or the ground, it looked... dead. I shivered as I thought about that word. _Dead_. It wasn't very pleasant at all if you ask me. I looked around more and I noticed something was moving from out of the corner of my eye, it wasn't any one of us, but something or someone was lurking around in these woods. _There's nothing there, you're hallucinating things!_ My subconscious said to me. I shook my head and looked away. I was behind from the group, but not much. I tried to keep up, but I was knocked off balance as someone jumped on me with a bow and arrow pointing at me. I yelped and shouted on the others. "GUYS!" I yelled.

The group in front had stopped and turned to see a figure on top of me with their weapons drawn. "Siri!" shouted Thorin. They surrounded us and drawn their own weapons at the intruder. "Drop your arms or we will run you through since you are outnumbered," my father demanded.

I studied closely and noticed that this was an Elf on top of me, a female at that. I spoke politely. "Would you get off of me, please? I would muchly appreciate it," The Elf had removed herself and stood directly in front of me, staring at me which was really starting to get uncomfortable and awkward. "Thank you, and I don't like people staring at me either." The Elf had averted her gaze and looked around at my company then glanced at me again.

"You lot shouldn't be wandering around in these woods. What are you doing here?" asked the Elf who spoke Elvish language that I understood since I had studied it.

I frowned. I replied back in her language. "We should be asking you the same question, and this is the only passage way to take us back to our home. Who are you anyway?"

Her face was made of stone. Emotionless. "My name is Tauriel, and you are?" she replied back.

I straightened my posture. "My name is Siri, daughter of Thorin Oakenshield who is the more majestic than the others as you can see over there with more fur on the coat," I nodded my head towards Thorin and Tauriel had followed my gaze with wide eyes. She turned to me again.

"Where is your home?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ah, I can't tell you that. We don't discuss our destinations to Elves," She drew her bow and arrow in front of her again and I did the same, "ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. It was just a statement, no pun intended."

Tauriel didn't back down though and neither did I. I glanced at Kili who also had his bow and arrow in action, but he wasn't facing us, but to another Elf who also was an archer. I recognised that Elf from somewhere and I clicked on of who it was. I smiled at Tauriel. "I see you're not alone, Tauriel. You braught Legolas with you. The son of King Thranduil. The Elvish prince," I said and she nodded, "if you both be very kindly of dropping your weapons, we will do the same."

They both glanced at each other and Legolas nodded, then they both dropped their weapons as we did in return. Kili had kept his gaze on Legolas as if he would make his first move. "What are you doing? You lot shouldn't be around these parts of the forest," asked Legolas.

I gazed up at him. "We are heading towards Erebor to reclaim our home from Smaug the dragon. I'm sure you know who Smaug is when your father had told you a story of how he betrayed my father, my grandfather and my great-grandfather, has he not?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, he didn't mention that to me when I was younger," he replied back.

I was shocked. "Oh, has he not? Well, I rest my case then," I turned to Kili, "Kili, step away from the Elf prince, please?" Kili obeyed and stood next to Thorin and Fili. I walked up to Legolas with confidence. "Tell me, Legolas, what creatures are amounst these woods and more importantly, why are you two lurking around here?" I raised my eyebrow in curiosity.

"We are just passing through to get back to Rivendell. In these woods, the creatures are viscious. There are many spiders and other reptiles in this area, so I suggest to watch your back," replied the prince.

I nodded in gratitude. "Thank you for your honesty, we will let you head off home and be safe as we continue our journey," I replied and nodded at Gandalf and the rest.

Legolas glanced at Gandalf and nodded at him. "Mithrandir, it's good to see you again. Wrong timing, but it's good to see you," he smiled politely as Gandalf bowed in return.

"You too, Legolas," replied Gandalf.

"Well enough chit chat, we must be on our way," Thorin grunted and we had all started walking again. I turned and nodded at the Elves.

"_Be careful and get home safe,_" I thought to them and they smiled politely saying the same thing. We separated and continued through the Mirkwood forest.

The woods were getting darker and darker until we could see nothing, but blackness with a little hint of light. The boys grunted, moaned and groaned because since there were a whole lot of spider webs in our way, they kept on tripping up and slashing their weapons abround. I shook my head and giggled a bit. I stopped when I heard another noise. I shushed the group and motioned them to hide from whatever it was, was coming our way. We all hid behind rocks and kept still. In our sight, there were two huge spiders striding along the path, minding their own business. In the corner of my eye, Fili was twitching. I glanced at him with wide eyes as I knew what he was about to do. He was about to sneeze and I acted quick and clamped my hand over his mouth and nose to make him be quiet. He subsided and I gently took my hand back and turned to focus on the spiders. Fili sneezed and I snapped my head to him, smacked him over the head and whispered. "You stupid bafoon."

With wide eyes, Fili whispered back. "Sorry."

I snapped my head back at the spiders which were staying still and shook my head again. "You guys stay put and I'll distract them," I said.

I was about to move, but a hand shot out and I turned to Thorin. "You are not going anywhere. You'll get yourself killed," he said with worry and anger.

"We have to get out of here one way or the other. We have one option and that is one of us distracts them and the rest get out of here alive," I wrenched my arm out of my father's grasp and made my move. I stood my ground, whistled, then yelled. "OI!" The beasts had turned to face me and charged for me. I turned and ran whilst shouting behind me to the others. "Get out of here, now!"

They obeyed and started running to get to safety whilst I was the spiders' target. _You guys better get out of here safely, because if you don't, I'll kill you_, I thought to myself and pushed my legs faster.

**A/N: and that's chapter 13 up. Hope it's alright with the whole spider and Mirkwood thing blah, blah, blah. Anyway, I'll update soon and please keep reviewing. Cheers :D**

**~Shelbi**


	14. Mirkwood Creatures

_**Mirkwood Creatures**_

Thorin and the company ran to the edge of Mirkwood forest safely, but he couldn't see or find his daughter anywhere, and he was really worried and was afraid of losing her too. He's already lost too many people and he wasn't about to lose anyone else. He was about to go into the forest again when he felt two pair of hands on each arm and Thorin glanced at his nephews in question. "What are you doing? Release me!" he demanded, but his nephews did not obey.

"Uncle, Siri said that she will be here when she has a chance of escaping the spiders. We'll wait for another few minutes and if she doesn't show, then we will go back in there and find her," replied Fili as he stood confidently beside his uncle.

Thorin glared at his elder sister-son. "She shouldn't have been left alone in that forest. She could be hurt or much worse," he spat.

Kili had spoke up this time, defending his brother. "Uncle, Fili is right. She will come and look for us when she is safely away from those monsterous creatures."

Thorin looked in between his nephews and nodded, giving in. _Please, make it out alive, Siri._ He thought to himself as he looked into the dark forest with anxiety and hope that his daughter would make it out quickly.

oOo

I kept pushing my legs to go faster as the spiders were not far behind me. I was getting breathless, but I wasn't giving up. I had to push even harder. I was near the edge of the clearing and I was relieved when I saw the company. I shouted on them. "GUYS!"

The company had turned in the direction that they had heard me shouting. Their eyes widened and they ushered me all at once. "Run, Siri, run!" Ori shouted and I did with all of my might. I waved at them, motioning for them to run as well.

"Go! GO! I'm right behind you and they are right behind me, so keep moving!" I yelled back and watched ahead as the others had started running. I lost count on how long I had been running for, but I didn't want to pay any attention to that. I was paying attention of getting away from these vile creatures and I had an idea, but I need Kili with me. "Kili!" Kili turned to me, "get your bow and arrows ready with me. We have to take them down together!" Kili nodded and we both stopped, grabbed our bows and arrows and released them as they went flying and hit the spiders' heads until they weren't moving anymore. We all cheered and I was that breathless, I had to sit down to catch my breath.

Bofur had came up, and gave me some water. "Here you go, las. Keep you hydrated after all of that running," he smiled and I thanked him.

"Thanks, Bofur. I needed that," I replied and returned the smile. I looked down and smiled more, thinking about how we were even together as a group. I looked back up and watched the boys laughing and singing. I hadn't noticed that it was dark now, the boys had lit a fire and were just joking around. I glanced at my father who was walking towards me and sat down. "Hello, father," I smiled at him.

"Siri," he nodded back and took a deep breath. "Never do that to us again, especially me. You had no idea of how worried and scared I had been when you were alone in that forest, you could've been killed," replied Thorin.

I closed my eyes. "I'm here now. I'm safe and sound, don't worry about it. I'm not that easy to get rid of," I replied back.

Thorin chuckled. "No, you're not, but you are my daughter and it is my duty to keep you alive and safe, and it is also my duty to worry about you, Kili and Fili because you are my family and heirs," he said.

"Father, we can look after ourselves, even in battles. If any of you gets hurt, then one of us would fall, if it means dying with loyalty, honour and a willing heart," I smiled a little and got up whilst walking towards the lads, but stopped and turned to my father again. "Oh, and I would do all of that for all of you, just to clarify that," then continued walking towards the others.

The lads had cheered and I was shocked and confused on what they were cheering about, but then I realised they were cheering at... me? _Why are they cheering at me for?_ I thought to myself, but stopped when I sat beside Bilbo and Ori. "Why are you lot cheering?" I asked the boys.

Bilbo chuckled. "Because you got out of the woods safely and you're alive," he replied back.

"Of course, I'm alive! I'm really difficult to kill," I joked. I was cut off by two pairs of hands lifting me from my seating position and was hoisted up. I looked down and saw Fili and Kili. "Fili! Kili! Put me down!" I squealed and giggled uncontrolably. They set me down and started tickling me and I screamed because I was that ticklish. I glanced at my father, who also chuckled, enjoying the fun.

He clapped his hands and said. "Alright lads, leave Siri alone and lets get some rest. We are moving on at first light, so on you go," he ordered and everyone obeyed.

"Night boys!" I said to the company.

"Night las!" They replied back and that's when we all fell asleep until morning.

**A/N: That's chapter 14 up! Sorry it took so long, been busy with college and looking after my mum. I will update soon with chapter 15 that I am thinking of what to put in. So please Review and I will see what I can do by posting up faster. Cheers. :D**

**~Shelbi**


End file.
